The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Known pedal assemblies for automobile vehicle throttle, brake and clutch pedals are assembled from first and second pedal halves, which are fastened to each other using multiple fasteners. The assembly is then rotatably mounted to a pedal housing using a pin that must be extended through a portion of the pedal housing, through the pedal assembly, and then through a second portion of the pedal housing, thereby making the assembly time consuming and difficult to align.
Thus, while current automobile vehicle pedal designs achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for constructing and installing throttle, brake and clutch pedal assemblies for automobile vehicles.